It begins with L, Lust or Love?
by Chrysalix Amour
Summary: “She said I’d fall in love, she was wrong.” …Or was she?Inuyasha chooses Kikyo even after he thought she was truly gone and would never come back. Kagome’s heart is broken once again but when she tries to save a young girl’s life, her heart shatters in mo
1. DISCLAIMER!

No, I don't own any of the characters of Inuyasha  WAAH!


	2. Prologue and Introduction

Title: It begins with an L (lust or love)

Author: Chrysalix Amour (Gdemonpet)

Rating: R (Mature readers only in **certain** chapters.)

Warning: This is my first story and **_depending on your replies_**, could possibly contain Yaoi, Yuri, Shonen ai, etc.

Mini-Summary: "She said I'd fall in love, she was wrong." …Or was she?

**(The lullaby that Kagome sings are to my own lyrics but if anyone knows the song from Escaflowne that starts with "wing dei, anonoki, and ditudi, alo-ah. Wing dei, anonoki, and ditudi, kae ru! Ahhh-ah-ah-ah, La la la la la la la la, la la la, la la Laaa. Etc." I'm sorry for the absolutely atrocious spelling but it's in another language and I can't find the song's name anywhere. If anyone knows the name of the song or the lyrics the original language and the name of that language would be best but if you have it in English or don't know which language it is, that's okay too. or the singer or original writer of it _please_ tell me. Thank you and the Story does not actually have a base pairing for the end, send me any ideas you have. The pairings do not have to be straight and I could _probably_ get it to work if people really want there to be more than just two people in one pairing. Here are some of the original pairings and if you would like me to keep them or would like me to keep a specific one of them, please tell me. Sesshomaru and Kagome, Bankotsu and Kagome, Hiten and Kagome (Not in love, if you want it to be love, tell me), Kagome and Sango (not decided whether or not it's actually sisterly or not, please send me which one you'd like it to be), Koga and Sango (mainly Koga towards Sango but I'm not who she's going to end up with), Hojo and Sango, Manten and Yuri (They both got that weird obsession with hair thing going on, so yea.), and finally Miroku and Inuyasha (might not actually happen but it's still a possibility!). Also, if anyone finds any spelling errors, please tell me! Thank you and enjoy!)**

Prologue: Inuyasha chooses Kikyo even after he thought she was truly gone and would never come back. Kagome's heart is broken once again but when she tries to save a young girl's life, her heart shatters in more ways than one. Will Sesshomaru or Bankostu be able to pick up the pieces or will they just step on them, breaking the crushed pieces even more? And what will happen when Sango realizes she has unknown feelings for Kagome, will she admit to her best friend? Or become smitten with Hojo? What about Inuyasha and Miroku? Will they find another or live in denial of the fact that their feelings can't be returned?

How many times can a heart be broken and shattered, till it can no longer be picked up or replaced?


	3. Eyes of an Angel

**Bankotsu's POV **point of view

I watched the beautiful creature in amazement. 'She's stunning.' I thought to myself. I looked at what she wore. The outfit she wore before was much different than the fair kimono which now displays. Her old outfit was made up of a short green kimono like bottom, a white blouse, white socks, a slightly long red necklace of cloth, and very strange looking brown sandals. Her new attire was a silk kimono that was pink with white sakura petals and a black obi tied in giant in a large bow that drapes behind her, though her kimono stopped a couple inches above her ankles. Though it was winter, I noticed that her kimono was actually more like a yukata than a kimono. I looked down at her feet, expecting to see the strange shoes she normally adorned herself with, but instead she wore black geta with pink straps. Her fair skin and long silky raven hair made me want to reach out and touch it, though with Sesshomaru around that was much easier said than done… After a moment of pondering, I decided to remain hidden in the bushes for the time being.

**Kagome's POV**

I'd been with Sesshomaru for about a week now. The first few days he'd been hostile towards me, but he was never as cold as I usually thought he was…

_**Flash Back**_

Sesshomaru grabbed her hand pulled her towards him. "You're coming with me!" he growled harshly. "Unless you'd rather I just kill your friends now, along with that stupid half-breed you're so found of." She froze as he said that and he took the opportunity to put his arm around her slim waste and pull her closer. His golden eyes stared unwaveringly at her. She felt scared and worried, but for some strange reason, she didn't want to leave his arms. "Will you come willingly?" she was so lost in thought that she didn't answer. He snapped his fingers in front of her eyes, immediately clicking her back in check with reality. "What" she asked in a dazed voice. "I said will you come willingly?" His voice was much softer this time and as she looked into his sun-golden eyes, she saw something she had never seen before. She smiled lightly, not really knowing why, as she unconsciously said "Yes."

_**End of Flashback**_

He hadn't been that hostile back then, but she remembered that there was something in his eyes that drew her to him. Something that was kind and loving. She'd always thought of Sesshomaru's eyes as being cold and piercing, but now… "Why didn't I ever see that before?" she asked herself aloud. "See what?" asked a small voice from behind her. She jumped and turned around quickly. She put her hand on her chest as if to calm her racing heart. "Oh, it's you Rin. You scared me." She smiled at the young girl. Her round honey-nut brown eyes staring up at her like an innocent Doe. "I'm sorry, Kagome-Chan." She looked a little sad.

**Kagome's POV**

I patted her head and watched her perk up as I said "It's Okay, I was just startled, that's all." I put my hands on either side of Rin's small body and lifted her to sit beside me on the smooth Ivory pearl bench. "Kagome-Chan?" "Yes Rin?" she paused hesitantly. Snuggling closer to me she looked up. "Would you sing to me? Please?" I smiled at the young girl and leaned down to place a gently kiss on her forehead. Lifting her into my lap, I began to stroke her hair softly as I sang her a lullaby. 'Our Lullaby…' I thought sadly but I brushed away the memory and began to sing.

**_Young child, so innocent_**

_**On angel's wins, you rest**_

_**Young child, please close your eyes**_

_**And fly away, with dreams.**_

_**La la-la la la-la la ah**_

_**Calm child, so innocent**_

_**So young and pure, and free**_

_**Please rest your eyes, my child.**_

_**For I promise, to protect thee.**_

_**Young**_

_**Young child**_

_**Spread your wings, and dream.**_

_**Dream,**_

_**Young child,**_

_**For I will, always love thee.**_

**Bankotsu's POV**

I'd never heard such a beautiful voice before in all my life! The calm rushing water and her beautiful voice meshed perfectly. I felt my heart aching as I watched her. 'She's so beautiful.' I thought quietly. I whispered so quietly, hoping she would not hear me. "Kagome…"


	4. The Voice that Sings

**Sesshomaru's POV**

I walked through the long halls of my castle when I heard something soft coming from behind a door. I leaned against the door to hear Kagome's voice singing. I open the door to the garden silently to see the breathtaking image before me. Kagome held Rin in her lap, gently stroking her hair, as she sang softly to her.

_**I will protect you,**_

_**And love you**_

_**For ever**_

_**I promise**_

_**So sleep child,**_

_**Rest your eyes**_

_**And know that I'll**_

_**Protect you…**_

She looked so beautiful, with a motherly look in her eyes. The sapphire blue butterflies fluttering around her delicately as though she were a goddess. I remember hearing her voice for the first time.

_**Flashback**_

I saw the girl with raven black hair who traveled with my half-brother, Inuyasha. She was holding Rin like a newborn child in her arms. A gash was in the woman's side and her strange kimono that she always wore was torn and ripped badly. The deep wound in her side was bleeding profusely. I started to walk towards her when I saw a tear fall down her cheeks. She was rocking Rin back and forth and she started to sing.

_**Young child, so innocent,**_

_**On angel's wings, you rest…**_

I had never heard a more angelic voice before. I watched the woman close her eyes, causing streams of shining tears to fall down her cheeks as she sang.

_**And fly with dreams, of your love,**_

_**Please now…**_

I watched as she held Rin's unmoving body closer to hers and she knelt over her, like a mother over her dead child. Her voice shook as she sang.

_**Please rest yours eyes…**_

She shook as she held her so closely, Tears falling to the ground.

_**And know that you'll…**_

_**Be safe…**_

_**For I, love you, and will always, protect you,**_

_**My child…**_

_**My child…**_

_**I love you…**_

_**Be safe…**_

I watched as she tried to continue but broke down in tears sobbing. I stepped foreword, a branch crunching underneath my foot. She snapped her head up, her body holding Rin's protectively. Her sapphire blue eyes stared up at me, tears still streaming from them. I looked into her eyes that were filled with fear and such sadness. She held her ever closer to herself as I came closer. The fear in her eyes becoming overcome with a look that said 'I will protect her, no matter what.' I knelt down as she shielded Rin protectively, like a mother would for her own child. The sadness in her eyes was so overwhelming. I unconsciously reached a hand towards her face. She closed her eyes for a moment but re-opened them, drawing Rin's head into her chest. Her eyes widened as I brushed away her tears. I spoke softly to her with a warmth in my heart I'd never known.

"Please."

I held out my arms in a motion for her to give Rin to me. But she shook her head and leaned back a little. Her eyes suddenly shot wide open as she attempted to crawl back away from me. She held Rin in her arms protectively as she fell on her back. I gazed at her paralyzed body, feeling the pain that coursed thoroughly in her eyes, and yet… She still held Rin protectively, the gash in her side having soaked blood through her 'Kimono' completely and down her leg. I lowered my sword, the testutagai, to Rin's body, directly at the pin point of her spine. But before I revived Rin, I leaned down and kissed the pained woman's lips lightly. The sword glowed and immediately the woman closed her eyes. My hand went to the spot on her side where the wound was… nothing. The full shikon no Tama around her neck glowed lightly, then vanished into her skin, unnoticed. Both her and the child's eyes fluttered open. I watched in amazment as the young girl held Rin close to her and closed her eyes as she rested her head on the child's. Suddenly, Rin held her hands to the motherly woman's chest, as if holding her up.

"Sesshomaru, Why is Kagome bleeding?"

He paused, not actually knowing the reason. Then he saw the fear in Rin's eyes as she shook Kagome lightly.

"K-Kagome-Chan?"

Her eyes widened as she shook her as hard as she could. (Of course because she was a child and Kagome was a young woman, this was not very roughly.)

"Kagome-Chan! Kagome-Chan!"

Large tear drops formed along Rin's eyes, threatening to fall down in streams. She blinked, sending waterfall streaks down her dirty face. She looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Lord Sesshomaru, please help her!"

She reached out and tugged at my sleeve.

"Please, Lord Sesshomaru!"

I picked her up in my arms, like I would my bride, and carried her to Kaede's room in the village. I remember the stunned look on the old woman's face when I set Kagome down on a tatami mat and covered her with a blanket. As I left I turned to Kaede and said sternly,

"Tell Inuyasha to take better care of his woman."

I stopped at the door, clenching my fist, an unknown rage building up inside of me, as I remembered the look in the woman's eyes when she became paralyzed. I coldly added with a growl in my voice, trying to keep myself from transforming.

"Also, if I **_ever_** smell her blood or see her cry again… I'll kill him."

There were burn marks in the place where I'd been holding in the wall. Probably from my poison claws which for some reason had drawn themselves out then retracted.

_**End of Flashback**_


	5. The Touch of an Angel

I opened the door all of the way as she hummed to the now sleeping Rin. Sneaking up quietly behind her, I kept myself from chuckling at the way she rocked her head back and forth, slowly to the humming. She sighed. I put my lips next to her ear and whispered,

"Kagome."

I smiled as she let out a soft yelp. Resting my arms around her chest, I rested my chest against her back. I rubbed my cheek against hers softly, enjoying the blush that spread across her cheeks when I nibbled on her ear.

**Kagome's POV**

My breath hitched and heartbeat quickened as I felt his warm breath whisper seductively in my ear "Kagome." I let out a soft yelp before I could stop myself. The warm tingling feeling between my legs surprised me a little as he bit lightly on my ear. His warm embrace calmed me as I leaned back into him. I shivered and the tingling feeling grew as he brushed aside my hair and ran his smooth wet tongue along the nape of my neck. Looking down at Rin who was sitting in my lap, I turned my head and opened my mouth to say something, when I saw the look in his eyes that said 'I know'.

"What if she wakes up?"

He grinned as the arms that had been embracing her slowly lowered under her arms which were holding Rin.

"Then…"

He breathed heavily against my neck, sending another shiver down my spine. He raised his lips to my ear.

"Don't wake her."

I bit my lip as he reached inside my pink kimono, all the way to my back, his fingers tracing along my skin delicately. I closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling of his soft hands quietly running along my bare skin. I heard a click as he undid my bra, releasing my breasts. He slid the straps a little ways off my shoulder before cutting the strings with one of his sharp nails. I looked at him as the bra fell from my body. His hand, brushing lightly against the top of my inner thighs teasingly, as he delicately lifted my bra with two fingers. Setting it beside him, he slid his arms underneath mine again. I looked down nervously at Rin who was still fast asleep in my arms.

"Remember, shh…"

He said quietly as his hands traced up my stomach sensually towards my bosom. I left out a soft gasp as he grabbed my breasts. Some of his soft, luscious silver hair spilled over my shoulder as he began kissing and nibbling at my neck. I struggled to keep my les still so I didn't wake Rin. The way he massaged my breasts felt so good and his soft feathery kisses along with light teasing nips sent shivers up and down my spine.

**Sesshomaru's POV**

I loved the way her large breasts felt. They were soft and round, truly perfection. I had noticed that it was slightly chilly out and was very pleased to see her nipples already erect. I kissed her neck then whispered seductively in her ear.

"Make sure you don't move your legs too much."

Running my fingers along her nipple I watched her squirm as I twisted and played with the sensitive nub. She stifled a moan as I ran my left hand down to her navel, one finger tracing it sensually, causing her to shudder. Her arms shook but I held her lightly with a reassuring hand. I carefully spread her legs just enough so that I could slip my hand between them. He could smell her arousal and smiled as it mixed with her other scent.

**Bankotsu's POV**

I couldn't restrain myself from rubbing the growing bulge between my legs. I wondered how Sesshomaru could control himself so well but was distracted when I saw the girl nearly buck from Sesshomaru's hand between her legs.

**Sesshomaru's POV**

I loved the look on her face as she called y name as loudly as she could without waking Rin "Sesshomaru…" she panted heavily as I ran my finger along the wet spot on her undergarment. I pressed lightly for a moment to watch her moan then I slid my finger between the two moist slits. I used my other hand to hold her down as she tried to buck. I removed my finger when I noticed Rin move slightly. Picking up the little girl and laying her next to Kagome, I swiftly lifted Kagome up and carried her bridal style towards the door opposite the one I had entered from. She looked confused.

"Aren't the rooms the other way?"

She asked, tilting her head to the side cutely.

"We aren't going to the rooms."

I answered, holding back a grin as I thought about what I had planned for her.

**Bankotsu's POV**

'Damn it!' I cursed silently to myself. I took care of my…err, problem and I cleaned myself up. I grinned when I noticed Kagome's bra was still on the ground near the bench. Sighing I said,

"Well, it was fun while it lasted…"

Then I climbed up the tree behind me and onto the rooftop. Once there, I slung my Banryou over my shoulder and scratched my head. I started to walk along the roof tiles in the direction of where the others and I had made camp but stopped abruptly when I heard Kagome's voice scream.


	6. Lust of a Demon

**Kagome****'s POV**

Sesshomaru carried me out of a door and rested me down on the soft grass beside a hot spring. I watched as he removed his clothes and folded them in a pile next to a large boulder. He removed my kimono next. He untied the obi and loosened it after which he slung the cloth over his shoulder. I could help but notice how elegant he looked and blushed at my own embarrassment. He lifted the shoulders of my gown lightly so that the fabric slipped down gracefully from my form. The pink kimono adorned with white sakura petals fell around my feet. He lifted the Han-Juban (A white sheer under-kimono) which he had previously laid for me off of the same boulder. He had left it for me there because I often liked to bathe in the hot spring there. I usually brought my bathrobe so the Han Juban was just for cold weather. He placed it gently on my shoulders and kissed my lips tenderly. He gazed into my eyes as I looked up into his loving sun golden orbs. The moment was interrupted however, when he and I heard a malevolent laugh coming from the tree tops. Hearing the voice, goose bumps appeared on my skin as I slowly realized who it was. They trailed my skin like a serpent as fear took it's icy grip on my thoughts.

**OC****'s POV**

She quickly put her arms through the sleeves of the Han Juban and covered herself as a man jumped down from the trees. He stood in front of them with arms crossed and a smirk plastered on his face. He looked Kagome up and down, his eyes tracing her curves lustfully. He stopped laughing and with the smirk still on his face said

"I liked it better without the kimono or the Han Juban. Though this is still a good look for you."

He chuckled, his eyes fixated on the sheerness of the cloth where her nipples stood erect. Sesshomaru put his arms in front of Kagome as he stepped in front of her slightly.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

Hiten grinned as a blast of lightning struck Sesshomaru full force from the side and face, sending him into a boulder. He slid down the boulder and fell into the water.

"Sesshomaru!!!"

(Now I know, Sesshomaru would not be so easily defeated but please remember I wrote this a while ago and it's all going to make a good point. In fact, I'm gonna add a fight scene right now!)

"Who are you and what do you want?"

Hiten grinned as a blast of lightning struck Sesshomaru full force from the side and face. The blast knocked Kagome back off her feet and caused clouds of dusts to cover the area. As the smoke cleared, Hiten's smirk was wiped from his face and he began to growl. Sesshomaru stood unharmed where he stood, though he had no armor, he had dodged the move by simply stepping aside.

"Foolish demon. You are an amateur. It would be best if you were to focus more on your aim and less on your entrance."

"What did you say?!"

Hiten took a step forward angrily, fist clenched into a ball and raised threateningly.

"You know you couldn't beat me on your own little fool. So why do you even bother angering me?"

Suddenly a blast from behind forced Sesshomaru to leap into the air. He had only gotten a few feet into the air before a vine of electricity wrapped itself from around his neck. The mist from the hot spring shrouded the attacker who was cowardly strangling Sesshomaru from behind.

"Sesshomaru!!!"

Sesshomaru showed no signs of struggle other than a bead of sweat as he raised his green striped hand and sent a poison whip lashing mercilessly along Hiten's body. Hiten dodged back and forth, the whip singeing his skin with each contact it made. Sesshomaru tried to release the electric noose but to no avail. Everytime he gripped the rope, it shocked his hand. Forcing his hand around the choker he ripped it from his neck, badly burning his hand. As soon as the robe snapped, an electrifying blue beam shot through his body. Sesshomaru gasped and showed his one sign of pain as his eyes widened and he fell from the sky.

"Sesshomaru!!! NO!!!!"

Kagome screamed at the top of her lunges as she dashed into the water after him. She watched while running as he hit a boulder hard and slid down into the hot spring. She splashed through the water trying to reach him but was stopped by a large bellied demon. She looked up and saw he had no hair but for a small black braid in the back, recognizing him almost immediately though not remembering his name. She screamed and her mouth sat agape as she splashed backwards and tried to get around him to Sesshomaru. He grabbed one of her wrists as she struggled and tried to push past him.

"Hey there little girlie, where do you think you're going?"

His belly shook as he laughed. She turned to find an alternate root. Spotting a couple smaller boulders that led upward beside them she snatched her wrist back from him and backhanded the man. She used her foot and climbed desperately up the boulder. '_Hold on Sesshomaru! I'm coming!'_ Was her only thought as she climbed the boulder. Hiten appeared in front of her and pushed her back. She ducked and headbutted herself into his legs. He fell forward but caught himself and landed on his feet in the water managing to keep most of his self dry. As Kagome was grabbing for the slightly higher rock which was just out of her reach the larger demon took hold of her ankle within his fist and yanked her down into the water. He caught her in his arms but she kicked at his face and he dropped her. She landed on her hands and feet and shot her head up. Making a run away from him she desperately thought _'I need to find a way to get to Sesshomaru!'_ The first demon laughed and appeared directly in front of her. Unable to stop, she ran smack into him and fell back into the water, completely drenching her. The demon man yanked her up by her arm and held the shaking girl firmly by her shoulders. She struggled but it was no use. He looked her up and down then whistled.

"Now that's better!"

She looked down and shrieked in horror at her cover. The water from the hot spring had soaked through the Han Juban completely and any sheerness it had before could no longer compare to the see through robe she now wore. She blushed and tried to cover herself but the man wouldn't let her.

"Quite a mighty prize, am I right, Manten?"

The larger demon nodded in agreement as he walked closer to touch her hair.

"Indeed brother, and such fine hair. She would great for a hair potion."

He stroked her hair and smelled it, making her shiver and accidently moved into the man who Manten called Brother.

**Kagome**'s POV

I looked up at the one who was still holding me in place. A shiver ran down my spine as the other demon's cold nostrils blew damp air on my neck. I didn't really mean to but I unintentionally leaned into the first guy. With my forehead on his chest I could hear his heart beat causing a light blush to form on my cheeks. I was surprised to find that his chest was quite warm, unlike his arctic touch, but that could just be because of the hot spring's water… _'He is kind of hot…'_ she thought before shaking her head. _'Baka! Baka! The steam must be messing with my head. He just sent your lover smashing into a BOULDER!!! …Oh my gosh! Sesshomaru! Where's Sessho-'_ My thoughts were interrupted by the man's hand running down my back, sending a cold chill down my spine, despite the heated water.

**Hiten**'s POV

I felt her shiver in my arms after she had leaned into me. I ran my hand down her back, smirking. _'The material of her kimono is not only completely sheer, but it is also so thin I can practically feel her goose bumps through the cloth. I remember how she used to dress but I wonder who's outfit this is in preference of? Sesshomaru or Miss Kagome's? Heh heh…'_ I chuckled to myself, smugly. She shivered again and I saw the blush on her cheeks as she looked and me both angrily and scared. I lifted her chin up to face me and leaned close to her. Seeing her blush deepen, I pulled her against me tightly. Our bodies now pressed together, I slid my leg between her inner thighs, causing her to gasp. I got right next to her ear and whispered in a seductive voice.

"Remember my name, Woman?'

**Kagome**'s POV

"H-Hi-Hit-"

I had to keep myself from moaning. _'Argh! Damn it! Why does he have to be so hot?! Gahh!'_ I wanted to bang myself in the head _'Stop. Calling. The. Enemy. Hot!!!'_ I imagined a bop on the head between each word as I screamed at my subconscious self. _'The way he said it was so sexy and- Ah! No! BAKA!!! Baka! Baka! Baka! Stop calling him-'_ my thoughts were interrupted yet again, by Hiten's leg that was between my inner thighs. He started moving it up and then back and forth, grinding my crotch in an amazing motion sending waves of pleasure through my body. I accidentally let out a moan.

"Ah- Ahh!"

'_GOD DAMN IT! WHY?!'_ I had a feeling I knew where he was staring and it was probably at my chest. I looked at him and of course, my suspicions were correct. Most likely, he was staring (for reasons other than the obvious) because my nipples were becoming hard as the continuing friction began to reawaken my earlier arousal.

"Say it."

He whispered in the same manner as before.

"N-ah! Never!"

**Hiten**'s POV

I pushed harder and rubbed her crotch with my leg faster, but she still refused to call my name. Pulling her against me had pressed her breasts against my chest which very nice. I smirked and I suddenly had an idea. Instructing Manten to hold her arms from behind, I gave her to him as I went and got my staff. I stood in front of her, glancing at her chest momentarily, then leaning so close our noses were barely touching.

"Feeling aroused?"

I asked mockingly. She glared at me.

"N-no! Of course not!"

I smirked. _'She's completely in denial of it.'_ I reached my left hand to her nipple, keeping our eyes locked, and started to twist and roll it with my thumb and forefinger.

"Why would I-"

She stopped and I continued to play with the sensitive nub as she tried not to moan in pleasure.

"Does it feel good?"

I asked mockingly, smoothly rotating my thumb over it in little circles.

"How about now?"

I gave Manten a nod, who then placed his hand on her lower stomach, still holding her arms with the other hand. He started to run his fingers in circles along her skin. I laughed as she squirmed

"You little liar."

I said chuckling as I watched her bite her lip to suppress the moans rising from her throat. She closed her eyes as I twisted her nipple and she threw her head from side to side. I tore of the right sleeve of the Han Juban she wore like a kimono and tied her wrists which Manten held up. Then putting her bound arms behind Manten's neck, I frowned a little and whispered both seductively and with threatening intent

"Stop denying it. You want it."

Her eyes snapped open as she looked at me angrily.

"That's better."

I motioned for Manten to stop. He did.

"Hold up her legs, Manten."

He put his hands, one under each knee, and spread her legs wide apart.

"W-what are you doing?!"

I loved the fear in her voice combined with the lustful want deep in her eyes. I tapped her clitoris with my finger lightly. Next I pressed down and spun it around and around.

"So, are you going to tell me?"

I paused and watched her try and squirm, her legs starting to kick.

"Or not?"

I asked setting down my staff on the surface nearby. I placed my right hand on her ass, rubbing it softly. When she didn't answer I got a little annoyed and removed my hand from her butt. I pulled down her underwear, snapping the string sides of the revealing garment. I pressed my finger on the bundle of nerves, spinning faster and faster.

"Well?"

I scowled when she replied between heavy panting with

"No!"

"Fine then. You leave me no choice."

I said pretending to be at least slightly regretful, when I actually was going to do this anyway, regardless if she had answered already. Picking up my staff again, I flipped it so that the smooth end of the metal rod was at the top. I bent down and smirked at her.

"Last chance."

I said teasingly as I put the tip of it in between her slits.

**Kagome**'s POV

"Hiten!"

I cried out as the smooth metal tip entered my opening.

"Louder."

He commanded, pushing the pole further in. I gasped

"Ah! H-Hiten!!"

I screamed his name louder as he pushed the pole as far in as it could go. He started pumping it in and out of me. In and out, in and out, until I felt I was about to explode, then he stopped.

"Where is the Shikon Jewel?"

Hiten demanded. I gasped, trying to catch my breath. It hurt so much, both physically and mentally. _'Sesshomaru…help!'_ Looking down at my neck and realizing it wasn't there, I stammered out a reply.

"I-I don-n't know."

He glared at me angrily and turned the pole slowly, the rod finding it's way to a very sensitive spot in me and torturing it with it's slow stimulation and painful scraping wood.

"I don't know!"

I repeated, louder this time. Angrily, he pumped the pole roughly, turning it as he did. I screamed over and over again at the top of my lungs.

"I don't know!!!"

Tears streamed down my cheeks, my voice hoarse from yelling. He finally pulled the pole out as Manten said

"Brother, the barrier has fallen!"

Hiten's eyes shot open as he yelled

"Well put it back up!"

Manten cowered, dropping me, who sat crying in the water.

"I… I can't! Sesshomaru's castle barrier was too strong before and now that it's evaportated in this area, I don't have the strength or the power left to raise a second one! I'm sorry, Brother Hiten…"

I looked in the direction of the forest, seeing a figure standing in the mist. I stood up slowly, tears still in my eyes, though I was no longer crying.

"Who's there?!"

Shouted Hiten angrily as he flipped his staff right side up.

I took this opportunity to run to Sesshomaru who's head had luckily not fallen in the water but he was still in very bad condition. I lifted him as much as I could and rested his head against my chest. I hugged him gently and his eyes blinked open. I brushed away my tears and I quietly asked.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Kagome… You're soaking wet…"

He started to stand, both of us realizing he did not have much energy. He summoned his fluffy cloud and raised me up onto it with himself. Then he picked up my kimono as he swept by the large boulder and hovered over one of the higher stones that had a good surface. Using up the last of his energy, the cloud dispersed and he held me protectively as his consciousness swayed.

"Show yourself!"

I watched as the mist cleared and the figure shrouded in it became clearer. It was…


End file.
